


Paint

by five2ndrule



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Slightly A/U because I love messing with canons, best friend mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/five2ndrule/pseuds/five2ndrule
Summary: Just some slightly A/U fun as Arizona and Mark try to keep a very pregnant Callie happy.Another old story I wanted to upload into the collection.





	Paint

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No, they don't belong to me, (and neither does anything else that might make a guest appearance) but if they did, I'd promise to play nicer with them then some of their writers do. :P
> 
> The Arizona/Callie and Mark relationship/friendship group always made me laugh, so I wrote some fluff.  
> This one was written probably about 5 years ago, and is also probably the last Grey's fic I'll ever write. I had fun, but, it was time for me to move on. I haven't even watched the show since about the time this one was finished.
> 
> Thank you for reading and keep being awesome! :D

Two sets of blue eyes stared blankly at the slowly drying paint surrounding them. They were told to finish by 5 and the fact that it was now a little after 7 seemed to be the least of their worries at the moment. This would be their fourth color change in the past week since they always seemed to pick the one color Callie hated on any particular day. First the room was a nice light purple, then some pastel shade of green, and earlier today it started out as a sort of off white.

Tilting her head to one side, the blonde's brows fused a little as she looked over the fruits of her last two hours of labor before turning slowly towards where the other amateur painter was standing.

"Mark?" she started slowly, smiling a tiny bit when the large man jumped slightly.

"Yeah, Blondie?"

"At exactly what point did you start to believe we were painting this room blue?" she asked, waving her own paint covered brush towards his section.

"I thought that's what we agreed on." he shrugged as he wiped some sweat from his forehead, successfully leaving a light blue smudge.

"No, I said blue TRIM." she stated, pointing towards her own newly finished wall. "See? Yellow walls, blue trim. It's cute."

"Well, what if it's a boy?"

"She's a GIRL!" Arizona sighed heavily. "You saw the sonogram!"

"Lucy said she's 'pretty sure' it's a girl. That doesn't mean anything." Mark pointed out. "So, what are you going to do if it turns out to be a boy, hmm? You'll have to repaint everything."

"Yellow is a neutral color, Mark!"

"It is not! It's all easter-y with rainbows and buttercups." he replied, placing his hand beneath his chin and batting his eyelashes. "All it needs now is some unicorns before the whole place goes to "pretty" in a hand-basket."

"No, you're right, it'll be MUCH better bathed in dark blue, that way our future child can grow up in a cave and fight off the Joker and Two-face."

"I'm sensing some hostility." Mark smirked.

"Yeah, well, lean closer and can feel it!" the Peds surgeon shot back, moving toward him quickly.

"Will you two knock it off?" a voice called from the hallway, causing the blonde to drop her weaponized paintbrush only midway through coloring in the large man's beard.

"She started it!" Mark exclaimed, taking the opportunity to point with his own brush, leaving a smear of blue along the smaller woman's neck as her widened eyes were fixed to the doorway.

"Oh my god, I don't care." the Latina grumbled, rubbing her temple with her left hand while the other made small circles atop her growing belly. "You two were supposed to be done hours ago, so make with the masterpiece already so we can eat. I'm starving!"

"Awww, my poor Calliope!" Arizona said, tossing her paintbrush behind her as she quickly make her way towards her love, smiling brightly when she heard Mark curse as it hit him in the head. Moving closer, the blonde shifted a little to the side to reach her girlfriend's now pouting lips. "Hi, Baby." she smiled, leaning in for another quick kiss before bringing her head down, eye level with the brunette's belly button. "And hello mini baby." she cooed.

"Mark, make her stop." Callie whined, pointing towards the happily adoring blonde. "Last night she did this for three hours straight and I plan on eating some time today."

"Alright, Blondie that's enough." her best friend stated, walking forward to tap the top of blonde curls, raising an eyebrow when it yielded nothing. Looking up, his questioning eyes were met with a slight nod and a dramatic roll of dark eyes.

"See what I mean? She's in the zone." the Ortho goddess explained. "The other day I used her head to prop up my popcorn." she added with a smirk. "Here, watch this." she said, grabbing one of the brushed from Mark's hand and holding it towards the blonde. "Arizona, hold this."

"Okay." the Peds surgeon replied, holding out her hand and gripping the handle tightly as it was laid upon her palm, all while never once looking up from her treasure.

"Oh I see fun in our future." the large man grinned before turning quickly to find more items of interest. Returning victorious, he shared a smirk with his best friend before holding out the handle of his paint roller. "Here, Blondie." His smile widened as the blonde promptly took the offered paint accessory, but faded quickly as she used it to roll blue paint down his right pant leg.

"Go screw yourself, Mark." Arizona growled, cutting her eyes towards him briefly before returning to her belly love fest, seemingly unaffected as the object of such affection shook slightly while her girlfriend chuckled at her friend's misfortune.

"She did the same thing with Yang." Callie explained, trying to hide her smile behind her hand. "Only Cristina made the mistake of trying to hand her coffee." she laughed.

"You set me up, Torres."

"Oh, come on, it was funny! Besides, it's not like you weren't covered in paint anyway and my sources of entertainment have been almost nonexistent since waddling became my new form of transportation." the brunette pouted, taking the brush from the blonde's hand and replacing it with a nearby book.

"I guess." Mark sighed heavily before a gleeful thought took over his features as the Latina handed his brush back to him. "She got Yang with coffee, huh?"

"Oh, yeah." Callie smirked. "Thankfully it was only lukewarm at the time but Yang still went all crazy, screamy monologue for a few minutes before realizing Arizona couldn't hear her." she chuckled as she placed a magazine atop blonde curls.

They shared small laugh between them before the brunette came back to the task at hand. "Alright, enough of this, the belly demands food." she stated. "Mark, if you would?" she added, pulling her girlfriend's new headpiece off with one hand while returning the book to it's proper place with the other.

"Got it." the self proclaimed artist replied, leaning down to place his hands below the heely queen's arms. "Come on, Robbins." he said, pulling the peds surgeon away from her prize slowly.

"Wait! I'm not done!" Arizona cried, grabbing the nearby door frame. "I love you!" she exclaimed as she leaned forward to place a few more featherlight kisses. "I love you and I'll see you soon!" she called as Mark successfully drug her a few feet away.

"But not too soon." her girlfriend added, aiming her stern tone and pointed finger towards the blonde briefly before turning it upon her own belly. "Behave yourself and we might have cake." she smiled, rubbing the spot the Peds surgeon just kissed lovingly.

"Didn't you have cake yesterday?" Mark asked as he helped a nodding Arizona off the floor.

"Yes we did. We also had cake a few days ago and we might even have some cake tomorrow. Do either of you have a problem with that?" Callie replied, her hands placed at her hips and her eyes narrowed.

"No." they both answered quickly, turning their eyes to the floor.

"Cake is great. I LOVE cake." Arizona gestured wildly as Mark nodded enthusiastically.

"Good save." the Latina smirked, raising an eyebrow as she turned to leave. "And that's why Mark's paying." she added over her shoulder.

"Yes!" the blonde cheered as she quickly followed behind to grab the take out menus, leaving a sulking plastics king alone in the still drying room.

* * *

 

A few hours later found the Latina sprawled out on the couch with her shirt half rolled up, while the coffee table, and the floor surrounding her was covered in various, empty take out containers. Sighing, she turned off the t.v. and amused herself by making faces at the ceiling as her girlfriend lay between her outstretched legs, reading a bedtime story to their future child.

"And then the big bad wolf said, 'I'll huff and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house down!'" the blonde said, doing her best big bad wolf impression, failing to notice as the brunette started to mouth the words along with her with a roll of her eyes.

"Arizona."

"Yeah?" the Peds surgeon answered offhandedly, her mind already on the next page of the story.

"Sweetie I'm glad you're excited about the baby, but I think you're forgetting that someone up here needs some love too." the brunette stated, running her fingers through still damp hair.

"Don't be silly, Calliope. I love spending time with you too." Arizona replied, looking up with a smile before her focus quickly shifted back. "Yes, I do." she cooed. "I love spending time with your Momma."

"Don't make me get Mark."

"Mark went home an hour ago after you started yelling at the shopping channel." the blonde smirked, lightly kissing the skin in front of her.

"Well they should be ashamed! Trying to sell that gawd awful necklace for 200 dollars, you think anyone's gonna pay that? nope." Callie shook her head. "I'd give them 20 bucks tops."

"Way to stick it to the man there, Babe."

"Hush." the taller woman giggled. "Now, back to my 'I need love too' speech..."

"Calliope, I'm not sure I know what you're...Hey! She kicked!" Arizona announced joyfully as she rubbed the spot a few times. "Come on baby, one more time for Mommy." she laughed as a little bulge met her hand again. "There's my baby." she cooed. "Callie she kicked!" she exclaimed, smiling brightly she lifted her eyes to meet dark ones.

"I felt it." Callie smiled, bringing her hands up and making her own little circles.

"You think she knows it's me?" the blonde asked, her voice full of wonder as she turned wide eyes towards the belly in question.

"Either that or she thinks it's time to change books." the Ortho goddess smirked as her girlfriend rose an eyebrow. "I'm kidding! Of course she knows it's you baby, you're the only person besides me who talks to her almost constantly." she chuckled lightly. "Actually, I'm beginning to think you talk to her more than you talk to me." she added, sticking out her tongue.

"Am I that bad?" Arizona asked sheepishly, her face falling a bit as the taller woman nodded.

"Hey, it's good thing okay?" her girlfriend smiled. "I love the fact that you love this baby as much as you do. I love the fact that you're helping fix up the nursery and I love the fact that you're trying so hard to get along better with Mark." she laughed as the blonde made a face. "Arizona, you're my everything, you know? Without you...I...don't know where we'd be." she added, turning her head slightly to try and blink away the sudden rush of tears. "Damn hormones."

"Aw, Calliope." Arizona said softly as she moved her way further up the couch. "I love you too." she smiled around her own misty eyes as she brought her head down to meet waiting lips.

Their kiss was gentle and unrushed as they each poured every ounce of love and devotion they possibly could into the simple gesture. Pulling back slightly, blue met dark brown readily as each searched the other, already knowing they'd find exactly what they needed within.

"I think you'll be a wonderful mom, Arizona."

"And you're going to be the best mother ever." the blonde said, returning the given smile as she leaned in for one more kiss.

"You're damn right." her girlfriend replied, causing her to giggle slightly. "Come on, I want a bubble bath." she stated, starting to pull herself up and smiling when her love gladly helped her to her feet.

"OoO, I get to come too right?" the Peds surgeon grinned wickedly.

"Didn't you already take a shower?" Callie smirked. "Thanks for that by the way. I love you but I'm sure how I feel about dating a smurf."

"Was I at least Poppa Smurf?" Arizona smiled as she picked up the empty boxes and headed for the trash. "Mark can be Smurfette." she called over her shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sure he'd look great in heels."

"The man does have some killer legs." the blonde chuckled, coming back into the room to grab her girlfriend's hand. "Come on you two, bath time." she smiled. "And I get to come too." she stage whispered to no one in particular.

"Yes, but only if you promise to stop trying to balance the shampoo and conditioner bottles on my oversized belly."

"No promises." Arizona laughed as they made their way towards the bathroom. "Besides, I can count at least three times in the past 24 hours that you've used my head as a table." she smirked as she watched the eyes in front of her widen.

"You weren't supposed to know about that." Callie smiled sweetly.

"Calliope, zone or not, you were putting things on my HEAD."

"Well, you did do an EXCELLENT job of keeping them there."

"Shut up and take off your pants." Arizona laughed as she started the water.

"Saucy!" Callie smirked as she did as she was told, smiling as the blonde made her way over to help with her shirt.

* * *

 

A little while later, once they helped dry one another off after their bath of mischief and blueberry scented bubbles, they kissed each other gently before they lay entangled in an embrace that had recently become their norm, with the taller of the two stealing almost every pillow to make herself a type of frontal fort as her girlfriend lay against her back, her left hand held protectively over the Latina's stomach.

Bringing her own hand down, Callie placed it upon the blondes, both within their own thoughts as they mindlessly drew circles together. Leaning forward, Arizona kissed the bare shoulder in front of her softly before laying back unto her lone pillow, her blue eyes already bringing themselves down slowly as sleep started to work its way into her brain.

"Arizona?"

"Yes, Calliope?" she mumbled, her voice sounding as far away as her present state of mind.

"I thought we agreed on light purple for the baby's room."

The blonde's eyes shot open as dread overtook her features. Bringing her hand up, she pulled her pillow out from under her head to cover her face.

"I'll tell Mark tomorrow."

 


End file.
